Atrocitus
Atrocitus, formerly known as Atros, is a DC Comics supervillain/anti-hero found in the Green Lantern comics. He is the leader (and first member) of the Red Lantern Corps. Biography Atrocitus, originally known as Atros, was an alien native to the planet Ryut in Space Sector 0666. Countless years ago, by the time he reached adulthood, he had worked to become a psychologist and was married with his wife who had a young daughter. Their peaceful life came to an end when the renegade Oan Krona induced a programming malfunction in the Manhunters. This led to them exterminating all life in Space Sector 666 bringing about the devastating period known as the Massacre of Sector 666. Atros' homeworld was ravaged in this time and he saw his wife as well as his child ruthlessly incinerated by the android Manhunters which left Atrocitus as one of the few survivors. In fact, Atros became one of only five beings in the entire sector to escape death. He and the other four survivors formed a terrorist cabal known as the Five Inversions, bent on the destruction of the Guardians of the Universe and all who served them, and with Atrocitus serving as their leader. The Five Inversions performed a ritual which allowed them to peer into the future and discover the prophecy of the Blackest Night, which decreed that life everywhere in the universe would end. They ruled a massive domain known as the Empire of Tears, until the Guardians of the Universe defeated the Five Inversions and imprisoned them on their capital, Ysmault. After Abin Sur arrives trying to locate survivors of a crash, he went to the imprisoned demons and asks for their assistance. Atrocitus refuses to help him, but his comrade Qull freely offered to answer three questions: the location of the survivors, the fate of Abin Sur, and the prophecy of the Blackest Night. Sur told this to the Guardians of the Universe, in turn kept the Five Inversions on Ysmault instead of transfering them to Oan sciencells. Following this, Sur began to make periodic visits to Ysmault, to learn how to prevent the Blackest Night. Sur even went so far as to free Atrocitus from his imprisonment so he could lead the Green Lantern to Earth, the birthplace of "the black" that would end the universe. Caged in Sur's starship, Atrocitus instilled fear in Sur, allowing the yellow impurity to seep into his willpower constructs and weakening them enough to escape. After slashing the Green Lantern in the chest, mortally wounding him , Atrocitus jumped from a point high Earth's atmosphere to escape Sur's failing ship. Atrocitus continued his violent rampage on the planet Earth. After killing an unspecified number of Air Force troopers, Atrocitus recited an oath that will possibly become the battle cry of the Red Lanterns and performed a ritual which gives him the name of the herald of the Blackest Night: William Hand. Atrocitus created a device using gun parts which acted as a cosmic divining rod, and used it to lead him to Hand (the device eventually became Hand's criminal weapon). Once he tracked down the human who, it is said, will play a prominent role in the coming of the Blackest Night, he attacked, and planned to take Hand's innards back to Ysmault. Before his plan proceeded, however, Sinestro and rookie Green Lantern Hal Jordan intercepted him, spiriting William Hand to safety. Atrocitus used his newly constructed device to sap the power from their rings, leaving them with only their wits to defend them before the master of the Five Inversions. Sinestro is able to restore their rings' powers through his power battery, but Atrocitus still has the upper hand. Just as he is about to crush Sinestro with a power shovel, Hal uses his ring to blow up the yellow vehicle, suprising Atrocitus greatly, as he believes Green Lantern Rings do not work on yellow. Defeated, Atrocitus is contained by Sinestro, and taken to Oa. Later after Sinestro dropped Atrocitus back on Ysmault, Atrocitus and the other Inversions imparted a prophecy of the eventual rebellion of Sinestro's homeworld of Korugar. Sinestro did not believe Atrocitus and told him unlike Abin Sur he would not fall to fear. Powers & Abilities Atrocitus is a physically powerful being capable of great strength and resistance to injury, enough to toss an excavator with ease and take on Sinestro and Hal Jordan by himself as well as crushing their constructs with his bare hands with ease. In New 52 he also beat Martian Manhunter, Midnighter and Apollo by himself with sheer, brute force (and he was at a weakened state at the time). He is also very adept with blood magic, which he can use to perform such feats as conjuring omens of the future and divining secret truths. He has also learned how to form constructs with his ring.Atrocitus has better control over his red power ring than other Red Lanterns. He is not reduced to a mindless rage like the others but retains all the power it imbues such as flight through space and breathing destructive red napalm. Atrocitus is a bearer of the Red Lantern Ring and is considered the most powerful of his Corps. The abilities the ring grants him are: * Animating: A Red Lantern can will things to move how he wants. * Caustic Effect: Red Lantern power can damage and drain away the power of other lanterns almost like a poison. For example green lanterns who survive a Red Lantern attack will begin to lose power from the almost napalm like attacks of Red Lanterns. * Communicator: The ring can act as a personal communicator between Lanterns. * Costumes: The wearer of the ring may create any costume they choose, based on their personal preferences, whenever they choose. The ring projects the costume over any clothes already worn at the time. While Red Lanterns have no costume code they all are red and black with the Red Lantern symbol displayed. * Energy Projection: The rings can also project beams, form protective bubbles and force fields, and fire destructive blasts. The attacks often come from the mouth from a Red Lantern. * Energy Constructs: The rings can construct anything the wearer can imagine from hard-light energy, as long as they are willing to make it. The more determined the wearer is, the more complex and intricate these things can be. The constructs can even be so complex as to form working machines, computers, and even people. Red Lanterns seem to have difficulty creating constructs. Atrocitus is one of a hand full that have been able to do it. * Flight: The ring allows the wearer to fly in atmosphere or in space, and can achieve incredible speeds, moving from planet to planet in a matter of hours. * 'Heart Replacement: '''Red Lantern Rings replace the heart of the lantern who wields them so removing a Red Lantern ring is often fatal without medical attention or the presence of a Blue Lantern. Atrocitus had his heart ripped from his body and was able to return to the fight within seconds since his ring serves as his heart. Gallery Atrocitus Emerald Knights 001.png|Atrocitus in ''Green Lantern: Emerald Knights. 106px-Atrocitus DCUO 001.jpg|Atrocitus in DC Universe Online. atrosangry.png|Atrocitus in Green Lantern: The Animated Series. Screen_Shot_2017-02-04_at_6.35.02_PM.png|Atrocitus in Injustice 2. Red_Lanterns_Vol_1_10_Textless.jpg Atrocitus_Prime_Earth_001.jpg Red_Lanterns_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg Green_Lanterns_Vol_1_5_Textless.jpg Green_Lanterns_Vol_1_5.jpg Atrocitus_001.jpg Atrocitus and Dex Starr.jpg|Atrocitus and Dex-Starr. Atrocitus.jpg Red_Lanterns_Vol_1_0_Textless.jpg Red Lanterns Vol 1 23 Textless.jpg Superman_Vol_3_39_Textless_Davis_Variant.jpg Sector_1107.jpg AtrocitusDCSuperVillains.png|Atrocitus in Lego DC Super-Villains. Atrocitus 001.png Atrocitus 002.png The first Red Lantern.jpg Atrocitus' Red Lantern Corps.jpg Atrocitus and Dex-Starr 002.jpg Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Leader Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Aliens Category:Mongers Category:Vigilante Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Elementals Category:Torturer Category:Brutes Category:Ferals Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Necessary Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil from the past Category:Dark Messiah Category:Tyrants Category:One-Man Army Category:Imprisoned Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Master Manipulator Category:Extremists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Warlords Category:Hegemony Category:Spouses Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Delusional Category:On & Off Category:Immortals Category:Vengeful Category:Barbarian Category:Lobo Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Parents Category:Monsters Category:InJustice Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Amoral Category:Demon Category:Dark Knights